


Honeymoon

by mysterycyclone



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Season/Series 05, omg that's an actual tag, please enjoy this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterycyclone/pseuds/mysterycyclone
Summary: Five and Sam share a quiet moment together.Spoilers up to S5M22!





	Honeymoon

Five snuggles down further in the blankets, shifting restlessly on the cot in the small private room inside Noah she shares with Sam. It’s one of the nicer ones, with a built in private lavatory the size of a dish cupboard, clearly meant for someone of great importance. Janine assigned Sam and Five to it the moment Five returned from her disastrous mission to Abel. The room is all cement: walls, floor and ceiling, dimly lit by a small battery powered lantern sitting on the floor beside the double cot. Mr. Bearclaw holds the lantern, staring stoically ahead and facing down the dark, singed but still keeping to his duty. Brightly colored posters decorate the room; Sam’s attempt at making Noah feel more like home and less like a survival bunker.

Sam is putting Sara down for bed with her mums, a process that can take as little as five minutes or last half the night, depending on how Sara feels. Without him nearby, Five is finding it more difficult than usual to fall asleep. She could always find Maxine and ask for another sleep aid, but she hates how groggy and off balance they make her feel. Five finally finds a relatively comfortable spot on the cot, and starts the long, uncomfortable process of trying to fall asleep. Some half eternity later (really, maybe half an hour or so), she starts to drift off into a light doze.

That’s when the ventilation system kicks in. It’s hideously powerful, rattling the ventilation shafts with a metallic clang every now and then, without any semblance of a pattern. Five groans silently in frustration, pulling the blankets up over her head. She _hates_ the ventilation system in Noah. She wakes up every damn time it turns on; it reminds her too much of Van Ark’s lab, enough that she’s woken up in a mild panic from hearing it start up, nearly sending Sam tumbling out of bed on one occasion.

It doesn’t help that it’s a tad too efficient and keeps the entire base just barely above freezing. She’s damn cold here, even with the extra blanket Janine had pressed into her hands when she’d mentioned it off handedly to Jody. The weight she lost from stress and mistreatment at Abel has left marks on her in several ways, weakened her in some respects. She’s still rattled, even two weeks after her escape, despite her every effort to push it behind herself.

The fact that almost all of her clothes are in the laundry has something to do with that, too. The clothes she wore as a zombie couldn’t be saved, which means she’s down to one whole outfit. Thank god Sam is roughly her size. Her night clothes for this evening consists of a giant orange hoodie of Sam’s that’s two sizes too big and literally nothing else. The hoodie is perfect, worn to a comfortable softness that still smells vaguely like him even fresh from the laundry. Minus the part where her legs and feet are freezing, it makes for an amazing bedtime shirt.

She tosses and turns, finally settling down on Sam’s side of the bed, drifting off as the ventilation fans slow and still. She sleeps, and for once she doesn’t dream of zombies, Steve’s screams, Ian, or Owen.

The sound of the door shutting wakes her up, and she can hear Sam’s careful steps towards the bed. She hadn’t been sleeping all that well to begin with (she never did when Sam was gone), but it’s still a struggle to reach back and pull the blankets open for him. There’s a sound of cloth moving against skin as he pulls his shirt off, and then he crawls into bed behind her, slipping an arm around her waist and pressing his chest flush against her back. He presses a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and then buries his nose into her hair, breathing her in with a quiet sigh.

She melts back against him, reaching down to cover his hand with hers briefly before tapping the back of it. “Hi.”

“Didn’t mean to wake you up,” he murmurs, trailing a few kisses along her hairline. She tilts her head for him, leaning back to kiss him before slowly rolling over to face him. His hair is mussed, and dark circles still ring the bottom of his eyes, but it’s still him.

She shrugs, signing, “I wasn’t sleeping much anyway. Couldn’t get comfortable.”

Sam presses his forehead against hers. “Janine’s given us a free day tomorrow, so you won’t have to worry about getting up early for any runs.”

Five frowns, reaching up to stroke his cheek in thought. She doesn’t much care for special treatment, no matter how much she’s earned it. It isn’t in her nature to take it; partially from being coddled and condescended towards when she was young, and partly because it simply isn’t in her nature. She and Janine are alike in that respect.

Sam leans into her hand, watching her closely. He reaches up to cover her hand with his, watching her. As if he can read her mind, he softens, speaking softly. “We’re still waiting to hear from the Laundry, Five. It’s going to take another week at least. We can’t do anything until we hear from them, and Janine doesn’t want to risk a runner getting spotted since we’ve got a ton of supplies.”

Five relaxes, smiling softly at him. He matches her smile, and his whole face lights up. There’s a spark of mischief in his eye, and he leans in to kiss her briefly. “Besides, I have a few ideas of what we can do to in the meantime… If you’re not too tired, of course.”

Five tilts her head, quirking a brow at him, tracing her thumb along his cheekbone. He turns to kiss her fingers, murmuring. “Well. We’ve got a nice, warm bed, Sara’s with her mums for the rest of the night, and we never _did_ get a chance to consummate our marriage, you know…”

Dork. Five grins at him, nodding eagerly, before ducking in to kiss him. Sam sighs into the kiss, shucking off his pants and boxers, kicking them off onto the ground. Five takes a moment to admire him, exploring him in the dim, blue tinted light. Being on the run has made them all leaner, sharper, and he’s lost what little pudge he’d gained at Abel while Maxine was pregnant. She trails her hand down his chest and stomach, and then further, to slowly stroke his cock. He’s half hard already, and he practically jumps in her hand, ducking in to kiss along her jaw.

His hand slides up along her thigh, ducking under the edge of the hoodie and up along her hip. He draws his thumb across her side, skirting over one of the uglier scars she’s carried since the early days of Abel, and then shifts his hand down between her legs. She sucks in a breath, pressing against him eagerly and opening her legs for him. He presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder, drawing his fingers along her while he presses his thumb against her clit, working it in slow, gentle circles. She had _missed_ this at Abel. Missed him.

She shivers, leaning back long enough to throw off her hoodie, tossing it down beside his pants and shirt. She stretches, gently rolling her hips down against his hand. She’s wet, ready and eager, pulling him on top of her. He catches the hint, laughing quietly while he braces himself above her, letting one hand roam over her hips and thighs. He nudges her legs apart with his knees, admiring her in the dim light. The look he gives her is loving, mixed with awe; he’s looked at her like that every time they do this. She’s never felt more beautiful.

The first time they made love, it had been an eager tumble of limbs and murmuring giggles that had nearly sent them over the edge of the bed. This time, it’s much slower, gentler. Sam kisses her, slowly thrusting his cock inside her, sinking into her fully with a quiet, eager moan against her lips.

She sighs, gently rocking her hips up against him as she tangles a hand up in his hair. He starts them off painfully slow, gently pulling back until only the tip rests inside her and then steadily pressing back inside. Five moans, turning to bury her face against his neck and shoulder, meeting his thrust with a sharp roll of her hips, trying to urge him into a faster pace.

He lets out a quiet, breathless laugh, murmuring against her ear. His voice is low, husky and warm, the way it only gets when they’re alone together. “Easy, love. We can take our time tonight.”

She gives him a sharp look, pulling back to sign, “You just want to tease me.” The accusation is followed by a small grin, and she shivers when he withdraws again.

Sam snickers. “Not just that! Promise.” He rolls his hips down, angling his thrust in such a way that he grinds against her clit. She sucks in a breath, slipping her legs around his hips and arching up against his chest. He kisses her jaw, speaking softly with his lips pressed against her skin. “We haven’t had a chance to do this in so long. And I thought—well. We need it.”

What he’d meant to say is _I thought I lost you._ Five knows him enough to recognize that. She softens, turning to catch his lips, gasping quietly when he sinks home. They _do_ need it. They’ve more than earned it. She relaxes beneath him, sighing shakily against his lips, matching his slow and steady thrusts while she threads her fingers through his hair. He groans softly, turning to press a kiss against her cheek, jaw, and then her neck, sucking against her skin to leave a gentle love bite there. She shivers, moaning silently his ear, feeling a low tension build up within her.

She tangles her hand in his hair, tugging it sharply when he starts to grind against her clit, and he gasps, rocking his hips up sharply. There, much better. Five tugs his head back, pulling him into a passionate, fierce kiss. He makes a startled, desperate moan into the kiss, subconsciously matching the rhythm of her hips, letting her set the pace. He’s panting into the kiss, his eyes slowly glazing over as he presses his forehead against hers, focusing on her as he gets closer.

The tension inside her builds and builds, and she pushes him into a faster pace still, squeezing her legs around his hips and arching up against him with a silent moan. Sam gasps, quietly murmuring, “Perfect, Five, just like that—“

That’s enough to push her over the edge; Five moans, clenching around Sam, turning to nip his ear with a ragged gasp when comes undone beneath him. He groans, pinning her down against the bed, moving into, harsher and deeper thrusts, stopping to grind against her with another quieter, groan as he reaches his own climax.

Five presses tight against him, kissing along his shoulder, stroking the back of his neck in slow, gentle circles until his relaxes. He sighs deeply, shuffling off of her and reaching down to grab a towel from under the bed for them.

They really should have stopped, waited long enough to find a condom, but Five isn’t too concerned with falling pregnant at the moment. It’s certainly possible (maybe; she still doesn’t know what Van Ark’s serum has done to her), but she’ll worry about it later. They clean up, and Sam lazily flings the towel over into a corner with the rest of their dirty clothes. He flops down beside her on the bed with a content sigh, curling up around her, pressing his sweat slick chest against her. She traces the line of his jaw, smiling smugly at him.

He chuckles sleepily, ducking in to kiss her. It’s long, deep and slow, and she melts into it, relaxing completely.

“Love you, Five,” Sam murmurs, brushing his thumb across her lip.

Five reaches up to tap against his chest, right above his heart. “I love you, too.”


End file.
